


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 words of Scott & Isaac's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The supernatural of Beacon Hills seem to take the idea of summer vacation seriously, since there hasn’t been any incidents since Gerard disappeared and the Alpha pack sent Derek a warning. Scott knows that this only means that they’re gearing up for something big, but for now he enjoys the bittersweet peace of summer.

The heat of July gives way to endless days of rain by mid-August, like the Earth is trying to make up for the drought that plagued them all summer. This leaves Scott in a sleepy, content mood for the better part of a week. He supposes that he ought to feel melancholic since Allison moved away, to regroup the remaining Argents. But his prediction had been wrong when they’d broken up; there was no fate tying them together.

And still, Scott isn’t sad. He remembers their time together fondly, but can’t quite find it in himself to actually miss it. Not when his lazy, rainy days in bed are shared with Isaac.

Scott’s bed has never felt so comfortable than when Isaac is in it. Isaac who is long limbs and stifling body heat, who is hesitant and pushy all in the same gesture. Most days, Isaac wraps an arm around Scott’s waist and sleeps while he studies for summer school. When he gets bored, he kisses his way along Scott’s neck and jaw until remedial Chemistry is forgotten.

There’s something strange about being with Isaac, though not strange in a bad way. Scott’s never held an interest for guys, never even thought about it, but it’s like he doesn’t even notice that Isaac is a dude. Isaac’s just Isaac, and Scott wolf thinks that’s good enough.

They don’t really talk about what their relationship is, if it’s boyfriends or friends with benefits, but Scott doesn’t think it matters. There’s something exciting in not defining it, and he doesn’t think that there’s a human word for it, really. They hang out, sometimes kiss, and it’s all easy and comfortable and isn’t that what a relationship ought to be anyway?

Isaac fucks him for the first time during the biggest storm all summer. The power is knocked out and Scott’s got flashlights and battery-powered lamps on every available surface in his room. The lightning blinds them both as it crashes in the distance, and they have to close the curtains. The thunder and wind is so loud at times that Scott can barely hear himself think. It’s not romantic, not vanilla candles and sexy mood music like Allison always wanted. But it’s still perfect.

Neither one of them knows what to do at first. Gay sex isn’t covered in their health text books. Scott figures that handjobs and blowjobs are kind of a universal thing, and tries to mimic the things Allison did to him all those months ago. As thanks, Isaac jerks his hips up and makes Scott choke on his dick. When Scott stops coughing, they laugh and try again.

Isaac eventually just googles it, and they watch some amateur porn to get an idea. It almost scares them away from trying, but Scott’s curious. There must be something pleasurable about it that men have been doing it for centuries.

Scott has a box of condoms and lube in a hidden corner of his desk. The last time his mom found them taught him not to leave them out where she can find them. The lube was a gift from Stiles when he found them kissing back in July, but Scott had had no idea what he’d need it for back then and said as much. Stiles had looked a little green and told Scott that he wasn’t going to be Scott’s sex ed teacher.

They undress slowly, pushing through the initial awkwardness that comes with seeing a person naked for the first time. Then they kneel on Scott’s bed and just stare at each other for a few long moments, memorizing the lines and shadows of their bodies.

Then Isaac moves forward and kisses Scott, one hand cupping his jaw and the other balanced on his waist. Scott melts into it, sighs with contentment as he’s lowered to the bed. Isaac is all hands and lips, his long body sliding down Scott’s as he kisses bruises into Scott’s chest. They heal instantly.

Scott turns over onto his belly and spreads his legs. He shivers with embarrassment, because this is the most vulnerable thing he’s ever done. Even though he trusts Isaac implicitly, there’s something a little weird about exposing yourself like that. He buries his head into his pillow and breathes in deeply.

It’s not the best sex Scott’s ever had. In fact it kinda hurts and it’s super messy and it’s short. But there’s a moment in the middle there where he can see what it could be with a little practice. It’s when Isaac is above Scott, arms wrapped around his chest and panting heavily into his ear. He’s lost control in his movements, just seeks out whatever pleasure that Scott’s body can give him. It feels a little raw, like they’ve not used enough lube even though there’s a big pool of it on the bed. But it’s that closeness, that enveloping warmth from being in Isaac’s arms that make it so good.

Isaac doesn’t collapse on top of him after he orgasms. He continues to hold Scott close, his dick still hard inside of him as he kisses along his shoulders. He reaches down and takes Scott’s cock in his hand and jerks him off quickly. The intimacy is what gets him off quickly, the feel of Isaac inside of him, the pain now dulled to a fullness that Scott can’t really describe, and the way he’s all Scott can smell and feel. It’s never been like this for him before, and that in itself is a little scary.

When they’ve finally cooled down, they clean up and pull on some basketball shorts and strip the bed. There’s still a wet spot on the mattress, but they manage to avoid it when they curl up under a spare blanket.

When Scott’s mom comes home, she finds every light in the house on and half a dozen dead flashlights on the counter in the kitchen. When she goes upstairs to yell at Scott for wasting the batteries, she finds him curled up with Isaac, sound asleep. She closes his door and lets them dream.


End file.
